Sleep Well
by Bella Catarina
Summary: Bella and Edward are together again and finishing their senior year. But what happens when the too recent past comes back to finish business? Rated T just in case for future chapters.
1. Prologue

AN: Well, this is my first fan fiction ever, so please review and tell me what you think. I came up with this idea in the car this morning and thought it was unique. I hadn't yet read a fanfic with this plotline so I thought, why not?

This begins after the very end of New Moon. There are a few weeks left of school and things are relatively normal again.

I hope you all enjoy. This first chapter is going to be short because it's only a prologue so don't freak out.

Bella's PoV

Prologue

It was difficult not to sit on the ground and pout like a child. The soft snickers from witnesses seemed louder only because they were directed at me. I kept my spot on the damp asphalt for a moment longer, trying to collect myself. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply through my nose, only the exhale that was supposed to follow came out as a violent sneeze. Upon opening my eyes, I realized they were tearing up, stinging with the wind that blew into them.

Sighing, I reached up and grabbed the side mirror of my truck and slowly, very slowly, pulled myself up off the ground. I stood by my truck, still holding onto the mirror and finally laughed at myself. The first day back from my escapade in Italy and already sustaining injuries. Well, almost. I looked at the scraped surfaces of my palms and shrugged. What's new?

"Bella, honestly, what do I have to do to fix this?"

I whirled around and gazed into the face of an angel. My angel. My Edward. Already, I'd almost forgotten how horrible my day started.

"Fix what?" I inquired.

Edward chuckled and my breath caught. "Your inability to handle the simple task of climbing out of a car without nearly decapitating yourself," he stated.

I blushed. "Oh. . . You saw that?"

"Of course."

Right. He never missed a thing. He laughed his musical laugh once more and lightly caressed my flushed cheek. I instantly forgot my embarrassment. The first bell sounded throughout the campus and I flinched. Its mechanical shrillness sounded so fake, so ugly. For the past year and a half, the only sound I ever wanted to hear was Edward's voice.

"Shall we?" Edward gestured in the general direction of our first class.

I bent down and picked my bag up off the ground. It was only a little damp, so I swung it over my shoulder and turned back to Edward.

"Yes," I said. He allowed me to pass him and while I still had my back slightly turned, Edward slipped his cool hand into mine. My heart fluttered momentarily, and then settled again. I saw the effort it took Edward not to smile.

As we crossed the first few buildings, we both stopped in our tracks. There, leaning against the building was Jacob Black. Still as huge as ever, his expression was bitter and contemptuous as his head whipped around to look at us. My confusion was clearly written across my face. I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine and the low growl vibrate from his body. It took a few seconds to collect an intelligent thought and put it into a sentence. All that came out was my low whisper, "Jacob. . . what—"

He raised his hand to stop me, straightening himself and taking three long strides toward us. Edward grew even more tense. I rubbed circles into his hand with my thumb, trying to soothe him. Jacob didn't miss that gesture.

"I needed to talk to you." His voice was tight and I could see his hands trembling. Was it really that difficult to be around us? Maybe if Edward left us alone for a minute. . . Of course he wouldn't.

"About what?" I asked, trying to smile but unable to make it believable. He sensed my unease and glanced at Edward momentarily. I hadn't realized that Edward was almost crouching until he abruptly straightened, his eyes on Jacob curious, instead of hateful. It was then that I knew that he wasn't here to talk to me. Obviously something Jacob thought caused this reaction. "What is it?" I prodded gently. "Edward?"

He just shook his head. His expression wasn't angry, but understanding . . . and troubled. I really wished they'd let me in on this. I was truly surprised then, when Edward released my hand and turned to me, saying, "I have to leave."

My shock caused my mouth to drop open. "What—why? Edward—" He placed a cold finger over my lips, his golden eyes intense.

"I don't know when I'll be back," he said in a low voice. "Jacob will take care of you. I trust him to keep you safe. I love you, Bella." He lowered his face to mine and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Be safe," he whispered, and was gone.

The sound that came out of my mouth must have been one of terror because I was suddenly drawn into Jacob's warm embrace. I hugged him back fiercely.

"What is going on?" I asked into his shoulder, my voice breaking. He stroked my hair for a moment, obviously contemplating his answer. I grew impatient and looked up at him, my head falling back to see that high.

He met my eager gaze and the expression of his eyes was torn. A few more seconds of silence followed and then finally, "Bella, there's something going on." I waited, expectant, for him to elaborate, and when he said nothing, I scowled. There was something going on and it obviously wasn't a surprise birthday party. Something bad was going to happen and I didn't know if someone I loved was in danger or if _I_ was in danger. I needed to know what was going on and I needed to know _now._

"Jacob," I said a little tersely. "What's happening?" He looked down at me, the look on his face tortured. It hurt me to see such a thing. I needed him to enlighten me so I could help if possible, or laugh in my face and reveal the joke to me. "Please tell me what is happening," I was practically begging now.

Jacob tightened his hold on me and took a deep breath. "You're not going to like this." I raised my eyebrows in a very _Just tell me what the hell is going on. Who gives a damn if I like it or not?_ sort of way. He sighed. "Bella," he began, "There are more vampires coming," he said in a hushed tone.

My mouth opened and closed. Immediately, I thought _the Volturi_, but from what Edward had said all those weeks ago about their view of time and ours being very different, it seemed very unlikely. I shuddered to think of who else it could be and then it hit me. "Victoria?" I asked in a mouse-like voice. Jacob sensed my fear and hugged me even tighter. He hadn't said no yet, so I assumed I was right. I felt myself begin to tremble.

In my heart, I knew she would have to come back sooner or later, but for some reason I thought it would be much later than this. I suddenly became very, very frightened. Not for myself, but for everyone in the town, especially Charlie. He still had a group out hunting the "wolves." Little did they know their prey was actually protecting them.

Recently, Charlie had become more used to having Edward in the house, though he was always cautious and still very strict about the visiting hours, he behaved civilly towards Edward. Now, I assumed Jacob would be with me 24/7. Frankly, I didn't have a problem with that. I always felt very safe with Jacob. I was also looking forward to spending time with him again. In the last few weeks, we'd had absolutely no contact and it killed me that I couldn't even see him; not even to talk to him, but just to see his face. Along with the initial fear, a wave of relief also rolled over me.

"Edward, the Cullens, are going to hunt her? And Sam, too?" I asked, my voice shaky. My blood ran cold and I shivered at the prospect of the situation. I laid my head against Jacob's chest again, absorbing its warmth.

"Yes." I heard Jacob say softly.


	2. Fish Curry

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try and update this as frequently as possible.

I figured that since New Moon just came out, everyone else would be doing New Moon fanfics, so I decided to beat them to the punch. Get ready for the swarm. ;)

The next few chapters will be Bella's point of view, but soon I'll be switching in and out between Bella, Jacob, Edward, and maybe Alice.

Chapter 1

Jacob took me home immediately then. Victoria had been to the school before, so it did not seem improbable that she'd come here. The entire way to the house, I was terrified. I'd done nothing to keep my family and friends out of danger after all. If Victoria showed up at the school looking for me, there could very well be a massacre. I shuddered.

Jacob seemed to sense my fear and so he never let me out of his sight. He kept a hand on the small of my back and glanced around ceaselessly as we walked from my truck into the house. I didn't feel like telling him that it was not _my_ life I was afraid for. How many times had I found myself in this position? Too many times to count. I was beginning to get used to the idea of constantly having a sadistic vampire out for my life.

Still, it was nice to have the feeling of security that I felt with Jacob. We sat down on the couch and remained there all afternoon. I stared unseeingly out the window, a million thoughts running madly around my head, but I couldn't seem to capture and focus on just one.

I could, however, focus all my worry and fear on the fact that the people I loved most were out hunting a murderer. The thought of losing Edward caused a wave of cold grief to roll over me. I decided not to let my thoughts go in that direction.

"Jacob?" I said, looking for a distraction. He turned his face to me, still alert of everything around us; every drop of rain on the roof, every rustle of the tree in the yard, every sigh of the wind. Any sound that reached his ears –though it may not have reached mine—caused his ears to perk up, like a dog's. Alice's insulting name-calling came to mind. I smirked.

"Yeah, Bells?" He answered; curiosity flitted across his face at my sudden gesture of amusement.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. I was suddenly very aware of how awkward our relationship had become; and I didn't like it. Why did I have to be so attracted to supernatural beings that were natural enemies? I sometimes wished we were all just human and could have a normal relationship. That would make things a hell of a lot easier.

"Um," I groped for a topic of conversation. What had we talked about before the whole werewolf business? Coming up with nothing, I shrugged again, saying, "Nothing. Never mind."

I looked away, kicking myself inwardly, but Jacob's gaze lingered on my face. I didn't before notice that his expression was so guarded; as if he was afraid of what I'd say. However, when I didn't say anything, it softened and he took my hand. I was only slightly startled at how warm his hand was and quickly filled with the warmth of comfort I always felt around him.

"Bella?"

I looked at him, feeling suddenly emotional at how tender his voice was. It was filled with such longing that I felt tears spring to my eyes. I quickly swallowed them back. He searched my eyes, looking for something that probably wasn't there. I waited, beginning to shake. I needed to know that we were okay. I needed him to look me in the face and smile and say to me "Bella, I think we can work this out. I'm willing to go beyond my nature and do what I want for us. I've missed you so much and it seems so stupid that something neither of us can change is exactly what is keeping us apart." But instead, I was completely knocked off track by what he really said.

"I love you, Bells."

Well, if I had suspicions before, they were cemented now. My response was a staggered, "I love you, too, Jake." I threw myself into a hug and held him tightly. I hoped he wouldn't hear it as though I was declaring myself to him, but I knew he would anyway. The boundaries I'd tried so hard to uphold were thrown out the window for the moment. It just felt so nice to have Jacob back. The old Jacob that was always happy; my sunshine.

I pulled away and looked at his face, anxious to see the sweetness that had been lacking. And there it was. So lovely.

I was startled when I heard the door bang open and Charlie's voice rang out, "Bella?"

"Oh!" I jumped. "In here!"

I realized that was probably a mistake. What was I going to tell him? That a vampire was hunting me and now Jacob, my werewolf, needed to stay with me while my vampire boyfriend and his family was out looking for her? No.

My eyes snapped over to the entrance from the kitchen to the living room and back to Jacob, panicked. "What do we say?" I asked in a frantic, hushed voice. Jacob just grinned. I wasn't sure if I felt more at ease.

Just then, Charlie walked in, looking as if he were about to say something but stopping when he saw Jake. "Hey, Jacob," he said, looking a little staggered. "What brings you here?"

I waited, wondering what he could possibly say to explain any of this.

Jacob put on a martyred look that was probably believable to Charlie, but I saw straight through it. What was he up to?

"Well," he began, "I hope you don't mind. I have nowhere else to go. I was kind of hoping you'd let me stay for a few days while I find an apartment—"

"An apartment?" Charlie cut in. "Did Billy—"

"Yeah, he. . . kicked me out," Jacob finished for him with a sheepish smile. "He was 'tired of my behavior and thought it best if I go out on my own before I did anymore damage,'" He shrugged, forcing the illusion that he was acting as though he didn't care but really did and was only hiding it. I marveled at his thoroughness, and I knew what Charlie would say next.

"Aw Jake, I'm so sorry. But I am not going to let you handle the responsibility of your own apartment. You'll stay here as long as you need to," he said with finality, cementing it with a nod. There would be no arguing. I smiled, delighted at how this worked out.

Jacob's lips twitched, but he retained the mask spectacularly. "Are you sure, Charlie? I could just stay with someone in La Push. I don't wanna intrude."

"Nonsense," Charlie scoffed. "You're staying with us and that's final." He smiled. Jacob and I laughed at his fervor on the subject, though inwardly I was amused by his story. "Bella, would you get the extra blanket and pillow from the closet? Jake, you can have the couch."

"Thanks so much, Charlie. You don't know how much I appreciate this." He shot a look in my direction. I hoped Charlie didn't pick up on the hint of a double meaning, or the look.

"Hey, no problem. You're always welcome here. He's practically part of the family, isn't he Bells?"

I grinned. "Yes, absolutely."

"I'll be glad to have you around again. We've missed you these past few weeks. Whatever fight you guys were having, I guess wasn't that important."

Both Jacob and I stiffened, I hope not too noticeably. _That_ fight was not quite resolved yet, and the thought of it was like being pricked repeatedly in the jaw with a two-inch needle. We put on our best agreeing faces.

"Yeah, that's right. It was a ridiculous argument, anyway. I can't believe something like that split us up for so long. It was totally asinine," I put in, throwing in all of my honesty. Jake flinched, but nodded.

"Yep." He flashed a smile. "Just a silly dispute. And I've really missed my Bella."

Charlie smiled at my blushing face. "Glad you worked it out. And glad to have you, Jake." He turned to me. "Should I order a pizza?"

I gasped, snapping my eyes up to the wall clock. "Oh, sorry! I hadn't realized what time it was. Jake and I were talking. I lost track of time." I hurried into the kitchen, opening the fridge and finding the leftovers from last night's fish curry. I pulled out the container and set it on the counter. Charlie was standing in the doorway.

"That's alright, Bells. You deserve a break, don't worry about it."

"No, no," I insisted. "There's enough here, and its Friday. The pizza would take forever." Charlie seemed to consider that.

"Curry's fine with me. How 'bout you, Jake?" he called into the living room. Jacob appeared at the doorway next to him.

"Sounds great," he flashed me a smile.

"Great," I answered, removing the lid from the container and shoving it into the microwave. I leaned against the counter, looking from my considerably average father to the beautiful and huge Jacob. The contrast was almost as comical as the one between Charlie and Edward. I smiled.

"Hey, Jake," Charlie inquired, to my horror, "Did you bring any stuff with you?"

Jacob met my wide eyes with sure ones. "Yeah, I've got a few bags in my car. It's parked around the corner. I didn't want to block you guys in."

I grinned. Of course he'd have that little detail planned out. I was very impressed with his dedication to making this look legitimate. I was sure Charlie would call Billy later, probably after Jacob went to sleep. No doubt, Billy was in on this and would "explain his reasons." I was very pleased.

"Why don't we bring them in now?" Charlie suggested. "And bring your car around the front. So you finished it, did you?"

"Yeah, about two months ago. If you want, you can take her for a drive. She rides real nice," Jake said, adding in his own pride to the charm.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Charlie was elated. I'm sure I would be too if I only got to drive around in the cruiser. Jacob smirked.

"Just take care of her. She's my baby." Charlie laughed and I chuckled. That was taking it a little far. Jake just shrugged, still smirking.

As they walked toward the door, Jake glanced at me and I caught the fleeting look of the sweetness and love I'd seen before Charlie disrupted the moment. Then the door closed behind them.


End file.
